


冬眠

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: Every winter, as promised, Yifan and Yixing meet somewhere new to spend the few days they are allowed together there.





	冬眠

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [this](https://twitter.com/fanxingprompts/status/871680177989877760) on [fanxingprompts](www.twitter.com/fanxingprompts)! 
> 
> Pretty much word vomit, self-betaed, kind of angsty. 
> 
> Also, it's been a while since I've last been to Deerhurst Resort (almost a decade, to be precise), so I'd like to apologise in advance for the inaccuracies this fic may carry. I've also never experienced winter, so /gets hit
> 
> Regardless, I hope you'll enjoy :)

 

There is a reassuring feeling as he blends into the crowd, anonymity close to being ensured when he's all covered up in his winter gear. Away from the cameras, away from his fans, away from his life back in hectic Beijing.

It almost feels like he's dissociating himself from everything that identifies him as _Kris Wu_ , but he welcomes it altogether.

His gloved hands are stuffed in the pockets of his coat in order to shield them from the cold, eyes transfixed on the majestic view before him. The Niagara Falls have always offered him a sense of tranquillity—there's something calming about the way the water crashes against the rocks at the bottom of the falls, drowning out the din of the tourists who have come to view its magnificence—and it doesn't fail him this time, either. It's always cold around here, but the chill of winter makes it even more pronounced, pavements covered in a blanket of snow from the night before. Yifan shivers again when a breeze sweeps through the open space, eyes never leaving the Maiden of the Mist making its way towards the falls. It's rocked violently by the turbulent waters, but it doesn't stop progressing.

His attention is finally snatched away from the scenery in front of him when a flurry of brilliant red invades his peripheral vision and stands beside Yifan, leaning against the frosty railing as he, too, takes in the grand sight of the Niagara Falls. Yifan's greeted by the sight of a familiar red scarf—the very same one he had bought for a special someone—and a head covered snugly by a grey beanie when he shifts his gaze, and his heart leaps in joy. The man seems to have noticed Yifan's intense eyes on him, because he turns to look at Yifan, too.

Unlike Yifan, the man isn't wearing a face mask to conceal his identity, and when he smiles, the dimple on his right cheek is prominent, and Yifan feels his breath being taken away all over again.

He smiles right back at Yixing.

 

\--

 

Being in a relationship as a celebrity is never easy, much less when they're both men, and their region is still largely intolerant of same-sex relationships. Being celebrities of their standing, though, is an entirely different ballgame altogether.

For the sake of keeping everything under tight wraps, Yifan and Yixing have made a promise to never meet on the streets of China, and to cut down on the messages they send to each other. In this time and age when technology is extremely advanced and with the paparazzi prepared to do anything within their means to get a scoop on the newest celebrity gossip, nothing is ever safe. They can't get too comfortable, can't be too complacent with their actions. One wrong step, and their careers will be reduced to nothing but ashes and smoke.

Yifan honestly can't remember a time when they're not concealing their relationship from the world. It's still the same now, three years down the line, and Yifan would be lying if he says the secrecy doesn't suffocate him. Sometimes, Yifan finds himself being jealous of celebrity couples who _could_ announce their relationship to the general public.

But of course, it doesn't stop him—or Yixing, for that matter—from striving to keep this relationship alive.

Come winter, they'd both disappear from the radar for a week. It's definitely no easy feat, when they have to dodge their stalker fans all the time, though their skills are completely honed by the third time they had to do this. After all, they've made a promise to escape to somewhere new in the world every winter, where no one would probably recognise their faces, in order to spend a few days in each other's presence.

It's the only few days in a year they've allowed themselves to be completely selfish, and Yifan wants to spend every waking moment possible with Yixing.

The countdown timer starts ticking from the exact moment they laid their eyes on each other.

 

\--

 

The car is filled with comfortable silence as Yifan drives, punctuated only by Yixing's occasional humming. The sound of the running engine has faded into nothing but background noise, easily ignored when Yifan keeps his attention fully on the road. He can't stop himself from chancing a look at Yixing, though, and he smiles at the sight of Yixing pressing his forehead against the window, eyes transfixed on the view along the highway. Yixing looks completely relaxed now, in a space where there's only Yifan and him.

It's a huge contrast from when they'd first met at the Niagara Falls; the lines of Yixing's shoulders had been tense, his expressions wound up tight from all the stress he's been experiencing in the past year, no doubt. Yixing had fallen asleep almost immediately after he's strapped himself in, probably exhausted from his long-haul flight from Beijing, and Yifan didn't have the heart to disturb the rare of moment of peace Yixing could finally savour after a long, tiring year.

As much as Yifan dislikes the entertainment news portals, it's pretty much the only way he could find out how Yixing is doing, considering their self-imposed communication ban. Yifan can't even begin counting the amount of times he had almost went against their promise in the last few months alone, the yearning to be by Yixing's side through the toughest of times almost too overwhelming for him to resist. Yixing has been receiving so much doubt from the people who are supposed to support him the most because of his constant absence, and the negative comments posted on the internet are sometimes much too harsh, when they know nothing about the circumstances Yixing is going through.

Right now, when Yixing's presence is so real beside him, at least Yifan's concerns can be put to rest.

 

\--

 

Tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the city life, the Deerhurst Resort is the perfect location for their winter getaway. Yifan has been here once as a teenager, before he became a trainee in Korea. Now that he looks back on it, it almost feels like an entire lifetime ago. The times are changing at an alarming speed, and Yifan wishes it could somehow slow down a little. He doesn't want his time with Yixing to end so soon, when they'd have to wait an entire year to pass them by before they can be together like this again.

A year is a lot of time for anything to happen at all. Yifan stops himself short of thinking about the worst case scenario.

Once he's parked the car in a vacant lot, Yifan cuts the engine and turns towards the passenger seat. A smile finds its way to his lips when he realises Yixing had fallen asleep again somewhere in the last hour since their last toilet break. He looks so at peace that it pains Yifan to wake him up, but they have to check into their rented apartment before the temperature in the car drops again. He does this by gently brushing Yixing's bangs out of his face, then cupping his face with a warm hand.

"Yixing," he calls out softly, watching breathlessly as Yixing stirs in his sleep and opens a bleary eye at him. He's missed this sight so much. "Come on, we're here. Let's get you to somewhere warmer."

Yixing merely nods, flashing him a sleepy smile, before pulling on his coat and climbing out of the car after Yifan. It's one of the colder days of winter, and they huddle together on their journey to the main lobby where the reception counter is located at. Yifan can't find himself to begrudge the frigid temperature, though; the warmth shared between their bodies is extremely welcomed. He's also thankful their bags are relatively light, because it's cumbersome to have to trek through the snow with large luggages in tow.

The registration process is over soon enough, and they immediately retire to their rented room once the keys are in their hands. The moment they're away from public eye, Yifan links his gloved hand with Yixing's, lightly swinging it between them as they search for their room. Yixing has a small, shy smile playing on his lips, and it's not difficult to see how happy he actually is with the short retreat, even if it has barely even begun. Yifan feels the same way; he's contented enough to be in Yixing's presence, and it doesn't even matter where they actually are.

Nothing, however, can beat the way Yixing's eyes positively lights up the moment they enter the small apartment which would be their home for the next couple of days. It's a cosy enough abode, with plush sofas facing an already-lit fireplace that keeps the living room toasty, and a small but well-equipped kitchenette to the side—he will have to goad Yixing into whipping up a meal one of these days. Yifan misses Yixing's cooking dearly.

Yixing is already stripping his thick winter coat off when Yifan realises it next, running happily across the room to where the balcony is. Cold air gushes into the space once again when Yixing pushes the sliding door open, though it's not unbearable enough for Yifan to growl at Yixing to keep his coat on in case he catches a cold. Yifan had gotten sick once, during their trip two years ago, and had spent the entire time sniffling away in bed. Definitely not something he'd want to relive. 

"Like it?" Yifan asks as he deposits their luggage against the wall before joining Yixing at the balcony. It offers a breathtaking view of the frozen lake in the distance, where some children are happily playing in the snow close to the bank. He wraps his arms around Yixing's waist, and rests his chin on Yixing's shoulder to enjoy the view with him. 

Yixing turns around in his arms moments later, smile blinding and right dimple showing before he presses a chaste kiss to Yifan's lips.

"I love it."

 

\--

 

Dinner that evening is a quiet affair at the Eclipse Dining Room, which offers a closer view of the lake. Yifan and Yixing spent most of it staring at each other's faces, smiling shyly at each other over their plates of steak. It's almost a reminiscent of their very first date, and Yifan feels warm deep within. 

It's probably not far from the truth, though. Each outing with Yixing feels entirely new to Yifan, each a refreshing experience to be committed to his memory. Yifan is just happy enough that they could be themselves while they're here—something which he considers a luxury, when they're both in so deep in an industry which thrives on how well you can present yourself to the world, all while hiding who you really are beneath the surface.

They take a quiet stroll in the gardens after they're done with their food, though it gets much too cold soon enough, and they quickly retire to their apartment where the warmth of the fireplace awaits them.

A hot shower later finds them both cuddled up on the sofa, just spending their time in each other's arms as they count the steady beating of their hearts, and it's how they end up falling asleep under the throwblanket.

 

\--

 

They awake with a sore back and aching muscles, owing to the awkward position they had slept in the previous night, but it's not enough to dampen their spirits that morning. It's nothing compared to the pain of a night's of intense choreography practice, after all, which is something they're both more than familiar with, when they were training hard for a chance to make their debut. Yifan is glad he's able to distance himself from the torture, though he can't say the same for Yixing.

Yixing is a lot chirpier once he's freshened up, a lot less jet-lagged than the day before, and his smile is blinding as he tugs a grumpy Yifan along for breakfast. Yifan's not much of a morning person, really, though Yixing's company more than makes up for it. Call him whipped, but Yifan thinks even his breakfast tastes good because Yixing is seated across him.

They decide to go skiing after breakfast, having heard from the receptionist that the view along the trail is amazing. Yixing is practically bursting with pent-up energy during their short car ride to the Hidden Valley Highlands Ski Area, singing to his newest album at the top of his voice. Yifan can only laugh and shake his head in amusement at the mini concert Yixing is putting on for him. 

It's been a long while since Yifan had skied, and keeping both of their waist injuries in mind, they opted for the easier trail down the Lazy Lady. Yifan has his eyes on Yixing along the way, and he can't stop smiling at the sight of Yixing sitting on the edge of the chairlift, eyes wide with wonder behind his goggles as he takes in the view around them.

And they certainly weren't disappointed with their hotel receptionist's recommendation when they get to the very top. It's a winter wonderland, with pine trees covered in snow and a seemingly never-ending expanse of white greeting their sights. If there's anything Yifan is glad for, it's for the fact that they're there on a quieter weekday, and there are only several other tourists there with them on the trail—nice and calm. At least Yifan won't find himself getting annoyed at the noise which comes with a huge crowd.

They race each other down the trail, laughing as they spray snow in each other's faces whenever they take a sharp turn. Yifan has never had this much fun in a while, and has never laughed this hard in months. It's probably the same with Yixing; Yifan can practically see the wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes behind the goggles, and his posture is much less rigid compared to the time when Yifan had first seen him at the Niagara Falls a day ago.

Yifan wins the mini skiing competition between them, of course, by virtue that his legs are longer than Yixing's. Yixing makes up for his defeat by tackling Yifan into the snow after returning their skis, laughter unrestrained when Yifan turns around in his position and tries to tickle Yixing for his antics. Yixing merely continues dumping snow onto Yifan, which quickly melts from his body heat and leaving him drenched.

It isn't until Yifan's teeth are chattering from the cold that they finally decide to call it a day and return to their rented apartment back at the resort. Yixing laces his fingers with Yifan's over the central console of the car on their drive back, smiling from ear to ear as he hums to the tune of yet another love song.

 

\--

 

Seeing that Yifan's the wetter one between them both, he's ushered into the shower by Yixing the moment they set foot in their apartment unit, with the promise that a fresh change of clothes will be laid out for him by the time he’s done. Something about preventing Yifan from getting hypothermia, or so Yixing says, and since Yifan is pretty whipped anyway, he listens to every word of Yixing’s.

The feeling of hot water against his skin is fantastic after the coldness he was subjected to, even if it scalds him a little at first. Yifan focuses on massaging the shampoo into his hair, slowly working up a lather and getting the melted snow out of his scalp before stepping under the running water again. Just as he's about to reach for the bodywash, the door to the bathroom swings open, taking Yifan by surprise. Having lived alone for so long, Yifan had contracted the habit of not locking the doors while at home, and it seems that the habit had carried over to his vacation.

But of course, he's not complaining about the sudden intrusion. In fact, Yifan doesn't even have the capacity to make a sound, his mouth having gone very dry at the sight of a very naked Yixing stepping into the bathroom with him. It's not the first time he's seen Yixing in his birthday suit, but it certainly has been a long while since the last time.

"Yixing, what—" Yifan manages to choke out, just as Yixing walks into his personal space, looking up at Yifan with hooded eyes. His brain short-circuits when Yixing's fingers start tracing random patterns on his bare skin, and Yixing's grin widens when he feels Yifan stiffen under his touch.

"I was cold," Yixing says simply, pressing the flat of his palms against Yifan's chest and crowding him against the wall, completely taking over Yifan's previous position under the shower. "You don't mind, do you?"

Yifan shakes his head fervently, watching as rivulets of water drip down the ends of Yixing's black hair. "Of course not. You know I'd hate to see you catching a cold."

"Good—" Yixing's grin has turned into an all out smirk by now, and Yifan is suddenly all too aware of Yixing's half-hard cock brushing against his thigh when he presses in even closer to Yifan. _Oh._ "—because I know how you can warm me up even faster."

When Yixing goes on tiptoes, Yifan leans down the rest of the way to meet Yixing's lips with a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s frame to keep them anchored in place. Yixing’s lips are chapped from the cold, but Yifan quickly remedies it by darting his tongue out to lick at its seams, keeping them moist. The sound Yixing makes when Yifan sucks on his tongue is heavenly, sending blood pooling down south. The warm water falling on them only aids in getting Yifan hard that much faster.

Yixing’s not the only who is craving for intimacy, after all.

Yifan’s broad hands roam across the expanse of Yixing’s back, mapping ridges and bumps of his muscles. Yixing has gotten a lot broader than Yifan had last remembered him to be, definitely the result of intense workout regimes intermixed with his busy recording and filming schedules, but he appreciates Yixing’s new physique all the same.

He throws his head back in pleasure when Yixing peppers light, fleeting kisses along the angle of his jaw before moving down his neck, following them up with kittenish licks on his heated skin. He's not embarrassed to let his appreciation known in the form of a loud moan when Yixing fastens his lips around a nipple and playfully bites on it, and Yifan pulls Yixing flush against him with his hands on the small of Yixing's back, eager to feel more skin against skin.

"Someone's pretty vocal today," Yixing teases, when he pauses to catch his breath. He looks glorious like this, cheeks a rosy pink from the warmth of the shower and lust, a tiny smirk playing on his lips, and Yifan falls just a little bit more in love.

"And someone's gotten pretty bold over the year," Yifan teases back with a breathless laugh, when Yixing catches a strip of flesh between his teeth and tugs again. "Whatever happened to the innocent little sheep who became the sweetheart of China?"

As if in retaliation, Yixing reaches between their bodies and gives Yifan's half-hard cock a relatively sharp tug, causing Yifan to choke on his own spit when the arousal spikes. His own moan may have been swallowed up by the sound of running water, but Yixing's smug laugh is loud in Yifan's ear. "You and I both know that's just a façade, Yifan. Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

Yifan doesn’t have to be asked twice. He growls and flips Yixing around, pinning him against the glass wall of the shower area, making use of his new position to turn off the tap. The chill in the air is suddenly all too noticeable, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Yifan leaves small bites down the length of Yixing's spine, hard enough to leave marks but not enough to break the skin. Yixing voices out his pleasure in the form of a loud moan when Yifan rolls a nipple between his fingers while his other hand roams down Yixing's abdomen, feeling the definition of his muscles on the tips of his digits. Yixing immediately bucks backwards when Yifan finally wraps a warm hand around his throbbing length, head thrown back in utter gratification, and he tries to thrust forward when Yifan runs the pad of his thumb across Yixing's slit, smearing precome across the dampness of Yixing's cock.

That's when something catches his attention, and Yifan smirks.

"Look ahead," Yifan orders as he trails his fingers along the prominence of Yixing's hips, before settling them on Yixing's ass and squeezing. Yixing does as he is told, and he has to brace himself against the glass wall when he realises what Yifan wants him to see, his knees buckling a little under his weight. 

Right across them is a large mirror, fully reflecting their compromising position right now. There's still condensation fogging up the glass, but it's slowly clearing up in the cool air circulating in the bathroom, and soon enough, their reflection would be crystal clear.

"Fuck, that's hot," Yixing curses, the muscles of his thighs twitching as he subconsciously spreads his legs further apart, leaving his puckered hole in full view. Yifan runs an appreciative finger down his cleft, though his eyes widen when it comes away slightly sticky. It doesn't take long before he realises what it is.

Lube.

"Shit, have you—"

"Yeah, I've been working myself open while you were in here," Yixing smirks back at him, and Yifan finds his throat going dry. So _that's_ why Yixing had wanted Yifan to step into the bathroom first. "I couldn't wait to have you in me."

Fuck. It's not often that Yixing would be so eager to be intimate with Yifan, but when he is in the mood, Yixing would definitely go all out. This is one of those times, and Yixing's enthusiasm and desperation is obvious in the way he nudges backwards against Yifan's groin, grinding with just enough pressure to pull yet another moan out of Yifan's throat.

"Are you going to do this or not? Or are you trying to let me die from blue balls?" Yixing growls at him in impatience when Yifan merely continues appreciating the firmness of Yixing's ass with his fingers.

Yifan laughs at Yixing's words, though he doesn't intend to drag things out any longer. It's been a long while— _way too long_ —since the last time Yifan had made love to Yixing, and the scarce amount of times they've spent doing webcam sex over the year just doesn't cut it. Nothing can rival the intimate feeling of skin sliding against skin, and Yifan _wants_ it, wants Yixing so badly it actually hurts.

And Yifan makes his longing known by pressing soft kisses to the wing of Yixing's shoulder blade.

"Are you sure you're ready enough?" Yifan murmurs against Yixing's damp skin, feeling his body shudder against him. He's sure Yixing doesn't sleep around while they're apart—neither does he—but a sex toy can only stretch him open so much.

But of course, Yixing merely swallows and nods in response to Yifan's question. There's a tender smile on his lips that makes Yifan's heart constrict when he turns to look at him. "I trust that you won't hurt me. Please, Yifan."

It's more than enough to stop Yifan from stalling any longer. Once Yixing has braced himself against the glass wall once again, Yifan wraps a firm arm around Yixing's waist, keeping him anchored. His other hand takes hold of his hard cock, slicking it up with the body lotion which is within reach, before slowly sliding it across the curve of Yixing's ass.

The way Yixing's intake of breaths quicken is all too clear in Yifan's ears, the sound reverberating off the bathroom tiles and is amplified by the cramped space, when the head of Yifan's cock finally breaches his tight rim of muscles. Yifan tightens his hold around Yixing's waist when his knees give way beneath him, thereby preventing him from slipping on the wet floor, all while rubbing soothing circles on the small of Yixing's back, hoping to alleviate some of the discomfort Yixing might be experiencing from being stretched by something far larger than his slim pianist fingers.

Yifan throws his head back in utter pleasure once he's fully sheathed within Yixing, and they groan in unison at the sensation. Yixing feels so _tight_ around him, and the heat around Yifan's cock feels so delicious, after having been deprived of it for so long. It makes both of them relish the short time they have with each other even more, however, and Yifan is certainly not complaining.

"I'm good," Yixing grits out moments later, his muscles clenching around Yifan's cock and sending more blood pooling in Yifan's groin. He definitely knows how to tease. "Move, please, before I do it myself."

Despite the situation, Yifan finds himself laughing. "Desperate, I see," he says, though he trails off into a strangled moan when Yixing reaches behind and gives his balls a warning tug.

It's then that Yifan finally moves in earnest. He starts off by rolling his hips slowly, letting Yixing truly get used to the feeling of being filled, before he starts thrusting into his lover. There's something erotic about this, looking down and watching as his cock gets swallowed up by Yixing's ass, but it also makes the arousal spike within him. Yixing's expressions are clearly reflected in the mirror across them as Yifan fucks into him, eyes screwed shut and jaw hanging open in utter pleasure.

A loud groan is pulled out of Yixing again when Yifan tugs on the strands of his hair; he hasn't forgotten that Yixing gets turned on by pain. "Watch yourself in the mirror," Yifan leans in to whisper in Yixing's ear once he's gotten Yixing's attention. "Watch yourself getting fucked by me, the way your face contorts in pleasure."

" _Fuck_ ," Yixing curses, but he obeys Yifan's command nonetheless, tongue darting out to wet his cracked lips, eyes dark with lust. His expressions makes Yifan fuck into him that much faster, maintaining eye contact with Yixing through their reflections in the mirror as he spits in his palm.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ ," Yixing curses again, each word louder than the last, when Yifan wraps his hand around Yixing's erect cock and pumps it in time with the movement of his hips. Yixing looks absolutely _tantalising_ like this, neck bared and wet hair sticking to the sides of his face in a mix of water and sweat, his legs spread wide open as Yifan pumps into him. 

“You take my cock so well, do you know that?” Yifan licks the shell of Yixing's ear, before kissing a heated trail down his neck. The hand which was previously supporting Yixing by the waist has shifted up by now, running across Yixing's pert nipples and giving them a squeeze. It has Yixing keening, hips grinding backwards against Yifan's as he chases his orgasm. Yixing has lost all forms of coherency by the time Yifan finds his prostate, feverishly repeating Yifan's name and begging him to _please, harder, please_.

The rhythm of Yifan's thrusts is also becoming more irregular as the tautness in the pit of his stomach builds. He refuses to come before Yixing reaches his climax, though—he knows how much Yixing needs his release, especially with all the stress he's been through in the last couple of months. So Yifan bites on the juncture between Yixing's neck and shoulder, pumping Yixing's cock that much faster as he continues slamming into Yixing, coaxing him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Come for me, Yixing," he says, and with another sharp tug of Yixing's cock, Yixing's already spurting ribbons of white onto the glass wall of the shower area, calling out for Yifan with a guttural moan. With several more angled thrusts, Yifan follows after Yixing, whining softly into the soft flesh of Yixing's back as he fills Yixing up. 

Yixing is wearing a soft, sated smile when he turns around to pull Yifan into a kiss, and Yifan really, _really_ loves the way Yixing's lips fit against his. Their tongues slide across each other smoothly, and Yifan hums into Yixing's mouth when he sucks lightly on Yifan's tongue before finally pulling away to catch his breath. He's boneless by now, leaning heavily against the wall tiles as his chest heaves from the exertion, but he shivers violently when his senses register how cold it actually is. 

"We made a mess," Yixing says, making a face when he catches sight of his own cum mixing with the water on the glass. Yifan laughs fondly; trust Yixing to care about the cleanliness of the bathroom right after having sex.

Yifan's not complaining though, and he kisses Yixing chastely once more before turning on the tap again. Showering together proves to be a difficult task to accomplish, when they can't keep their hands off each other long enough to clean themselves properly, but they manage in the end. Yifan carries Yixing out—bridal style—to their bed despite his protests, though Yixing gives up soon enough when Yifan pacifies him with even more kisses. They end up cuddling under the sheets stark naked, keeping each other warm with only the heat radiating from their bodies. 

Yifan has never felt more at peace.

 

\--

 

While Yifan may have been good at skiing, ice skating is an entirely different ball game for him.

Unfortunately for him, Yixing shares the exact same sentiments, and he gets a kick out of laughing at Yifan whenever he falls flat on his ass. Yifan _should_ feel embarrassed, especially with so many people watching on, but oddly, he can't bring himself to care what the others might think about his clumsiness. All that matters is Yixing's bright, tinkling laughter which fills the open space the moment Yifan loses his balance once again. 

Yixing, on the other hand, is talented on ice. He skates around the rink almost effortlessly—gracefully, even, and he earns the applause of his small audience whenever he manages to execute a neat little turn. It must be the dancer ingrained in his bones, Yifan thinks as he takes a seat on the bench closest to the rink, contented enough just to watch Yixing enjoying himself. His own ass is much too sore from all the falling, and Yifan might eventually break his tailbone on the hard ice if he doesn't give up. 

"Yifan, watch this!" Yifan looks up when he hears Yixing calling out for him, just in time to see him do a double spin—Yixing has taught him the terms before, but Yifan just can't remember them for the life of him—before landing gracefully on the ice once again. 

Even though he’s supposed to be used to it by now, Yifan still finds himself getting caught off guard when Yixing beams proudly at him, eyes turning into attractive crescents, revealing the childlike innocence behind them. 

And Yifan falls in love with Yixing all over again.

 

\--

 

They find the resort covered in a thick blanket of snow upon waking up on the penultimate morning of their trip. There's more falling from the sky, and it's nigh impossible for them to even set foot outside. The resort staff have even made the effort to slot a card beneath their door, informing them of the bad weather, cautioning them from making their way outdoors. 

It's a good thing they had ventured to the closest town to purchase some groceries the previous evening, Yixing having wanted to cook a meal for Yifan before they went back to China, pretending as though they hadn't just spent an entire week in a foreign country together. At least their lunch is covered, as they could always order room service for dinner. 

Yixing's cooking smells as heavenly as Yifan remembers it to be, and his stomach is positively _growling_ by the time Yixing is done plating the last dish. He helps Yixing prepare the table, of course, and earns a proud smile in return when Yixing joins him. 

Despite the chill lingering in the air, seeping into their living space through the gaps in the windows and the glass door separating the interior from the balcony, Yifan feels oddly warm deep within. It paints a domestic picture, and if Yifan tries hard enough, he could start believing that they're hidden away in their own apartment, spending a quiet day away from the world without any other obligations waiting for them. Sadly, his logical mind reigns supreme, reminding him of their lives as extremely well-known celebrities back in China. The illusion will shatter once midnight looms. 

He doesn't let those thoughts dampen his mood, though, grinning when Yixing scoops a slice of fish into his plate. Trust Yixing to remember that he hates dealing with fine fish bones. Yixing catches on quickly enough, and makes a jab at Yifan for being such a child. 

They exchange light banter over lunch soon after, playing footsie under the table—just like they always do. The mood between them is cheerful despite the dreary weather outside, and Yifan wishes that this moment would never end. Being able to spend time like this with Yixing is a luxury which comes to him only once a year, but Yifan is much too greedy a person to be satisfied with such a short period of time. Sometimes, he wishes they had met under completely different circumstances—in a life where they weren't celebrities who would constantly be thrown into public eye. Great sacrifices have to be made to accommodate their now-famous names, and their happiness is one of them. 

"Stop thinking so loudly," Yixing chides him, voice soft, his smile softer still. Yifan doesn't ask how Yixing had known what he was thinking about; Yixing has always been able to read him like an open book. There's close to nothing Yifan can ever hide from him, so he doesn't know why he's still taken by surprise. 

But Yifan takes Yixing's advice to heart, and responds with a bright smile of his own, taking Yixing's hand in his before pressing a light kiss to his knuckle. _We should always live in the moment_ , Yixing had told him once, when Yifan had complained about the short amount of time they get to spend together on their first year. His words remain fresh in Yifan's mind still. And it's true; rather than wasting his time lamenting about something he can't change, it's much better for them to appreciate every moment they have with each other. 

They clean the dishes together once they're done eating, and the mood is back to being playful between them. Yixing, being the prankster that he is, splashes Yifan in the face with tap water when Yifan passes him a newly-soaped plate. Yifan yells out in surprise, if only because the frigid water is dripping down his shirt, causing Yixing to _cackle_ at him for his reaction. 

Of course, Yifan isn't about to be upstaged by Yixing like this. He smirks when he remembers he still has the sponge in hand—covered in soap suds at that. He pretends to be largely unaffected for a brief moment, and when Yixing lets his guard down, he dabs the sponge against Yixing's nose. Yixing jerks back automatically, laughing and shouting at Yifan for playing foul, but he doesn't expect Yifan to land another hit on his cheek, smearing even more bubbles across his skin. 

It escalates into an all-out war soon enough, with them splashing soap and water at each other's faces. It doesn't even matter that they're making a huge mess of the sink; Yifan will clean that up later, once they're done having some fun in the confines of their rented apartment. He can only hope they're not making _too much_ noise to the point of bothering their next door neighbour, if they even have one. 

Their mischief is abruptly halted, however, when Yixing suddenly cries out in pain, bending over as he presses a hand against his right eye. Yifan is overcome with panic when he realises he might've accidentally splashed Yixing in the eye with soap water. He curses himself for his carelessness as he quickly washes his hands clean, wiping them on the back of his shirt before attending to Yixing. 

“Yixing,” he says urgently, grabbing hold of Yixing’s wrists as he tries to look at Yixing’s eye. “Are you okay? Did some soap get into your eyes?” 

Yixing merely groans in pain instead of answering, still rubbing at his affected eye with the heel of his hand, but he refuses to let Yifan move his arm away. 

“Yixing, come _on_ , let me take a look,” Yifan practically pleads, the panic seeping into his voice now. He needs to assess Yixing’s injury, and decide if it needs immediate medical attention. It’s probably impossible to get Yixing to an infirmary in such a weather, and he’s not even sure if the doctor of the resort is even in, but Yifan is definitely going to try his level best to find someone to tend to Yixing’s eye if he has to. 

That's when Yixing chokes once, twice, then doubles over in laughter, finally removing his hand from his eye. "Gotcha! You should have seen your face!" He says, beaming cheekily at Yifan who can only look at him in complete exasperation. Needless to say, Yixing's eye is completely fine, and Yifan is merely the victim of a well-executed prank. 

He doesn't even know if he should be mad at Yixing for pulling his leg like this, but the first thing Yifan _does_ do is to embrace Yixing. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Xing," he whispers as the relief washes over him belatedly.

Yixing immediately stops laughing, and he wraps his arms loosely around Yifan's waist. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking," he murmurs into the fabric of Yifan's shirt. The tiny vibrations made by each syllable tickles, but Yifan is extremely reluctant to relinquish his hold on his boyfriend. "Yifan?" 

There's remorse in the way Yixing calls his name, and suddenly an idea sparks in his mind. Yixing isn't the only one who knows how to act in this room. “You nearly scared me to death. I don’t know what I’d do if I damaged your eyesight because of my actions. I was prepared to drive out in this crazy weather just to find you a doctor, no matter what,” he tells Yixing as believably as he can, and Yifan nearly laughs when Yixing’s fingers dig into the back of his shirt. 

“Stop beating yourself up over it, Yifan. I’m fine,” Yixing chides softly. Yifan quickly schools his expression into a kicked puppy look when Yixing pulls away to look at him. “Let me make it up to you?” 

Before Yifan can even ask _how_ , though, Yixing has already gone on tiptoes, pressing his chapped lips against Yifan’s. Suddenly, Yifan doesn’t even remember what his plan was anymore. His senses are filled with Yixing, Yixing, _Yixing_ —from the way he’s gently nipping on Yifan’s bottom lip; how he keeps pressing closer into Yifan, pushing him against the kitchen counter; and the way Yixing’s calloused fingertips are sneaking beneath his shirt, lightly scratching the bare skin of his abdomen and making Yifan suck in a deep breath from the overload of sensations.

His kiss is unhurried, languid, and Yifan can taste the sweetness of the red wine lingering on Yixing's tongue when he licks into Yixing's mouth. Yixing makes a soft hum of content, before wrapping his arms around Yifan's neck, keeping himself anchored as he continues to savour the way Yifan thoroughly maps the shape of his mouth. 

Yixing is surprisingly light for his frame, and Yifan manages to hoist him up onto the kitchen counter with relative ease. He makes a mental note to chide Yixing to feed himself better when they’re back in China, because Yixing’s schedules are a lot harsher on his body than Yifan’s will probably ever be. He _feels_ exhausted just by seeing the amount of airport photos of Yixing on his Weibo timeline every other day, even though Yifan would usually travel over a longer distance.

Yixing’s semi-erect cock is obvious through the fabric of his shorts soon enough, and Yifan’s throat feels so, so dry when he notices it. Just as Yifan is about to remove Yixing’s pants, however, he’s stopped by a warm hand. 

Yixing shakes his head, a mysterious smile playing on his lips when Yifan looks at him in confusion. “Not here,” he says, glancing meaningfully past Yifan at their bedroom, and Yifan abruptly remembers that they’re not in their own space. It _would_ be improper for them to have sex on the kitchen counter in their rented apartment unit, when someone else would be using the space after them. 

“Okay,” Yifan laughs, before pulling Yixing into his arms once again. Yixing is pliant enough, wrapping his legs around Yifan’s waist, just like all the times they’ve done this. He smiles in content at Yifan, then closes the distance between their lips once again.

It’s a bit of a challenge, between responding to Yixing’s kisses and the way Yixing is grinding his hips down on Yifan’s body as Yifan tries to manoeuvre them to the bedroom, but they manage it in the end. Yixing's laughing when Yifan drops him on the bed, but soon he's pulling Yifan down on top of him, wrapping his strong calves around Yifan's waist to keep him in place.

It’s going to be a long day indeed.

 

\--

 

That night, they have their dinner by the balcony, warmth provided by the fireplace and their thick coats. Yixing looks so happy and in love, and the lovebites Yifan had left along the length of his collarbone is revealed whenever he reaches forward for his glass of wine. Yifan’s sure his own expression mirrors Yixing's. He can't stop himself from grinning like a fool, lips stretching wide over gums. 

Conversation is slow and light over dinner, with them mostly talking about their future plans over the next year. Yixing is already actively writing a number of songs for his follow-up album, and he’s cheekily telling Yifan he’s going to sneak in a song about Yifan. Yifan can only smile and shake his head in amusement, though he’s not actively against Yixing’s decision. Yixing is smart; he’ll find a way to conceal Yifan’s identity in the song somehow. 

As the night grows deeper, though, their mood turns mellow. Yifan finds himself holding Yixing’s hand across the table at one point of time, and refused to let go of Yixing from then on. The longing has already started to brew, even though they have not parted ways yet. The past week has gone by so quickly, almost like sand particles slipping through the gaps between his fingers, and Yifan wishes desperately that they could stay like this much longer.

Unfortunately, work is awaiting them halfway across the globe, and when morning looms, Yifan will have to be separated from Yixing for the rest of the year. 

He doesn’t want to be. 

“Shall we turn in for the night?” Yixing suggests, just as Yifan’s thoughts turn even more negative. He offers no resistance when Yixing leads him by the hand into their room, of course, though his eyes remain fixated on the way Yixing’s fingers are wrapped reassuringly around his own. 

That night, they make sweet love in bed, with Yixing riding Yifan’s cock slowly, rolling his hips expertly down against Yifan’s groin. His hands are interlocked with Yifan’s on either side of them, held tightly as he murmurs words of love and Yifan’s name into the warm skin of Yifan’s chest, against the seams of his lips, until he paints Yifan’s abdomen white with his cum. 

Yixing falls asleep soon enough, once Yifan has cleaned them both up, his face buried in the soft pillows as he quietly snoozes away. He must have been exhausted, because Yixing is usually the one who sleeps the latest between them both—sometimes not at all. 

Then again, perhaps Yifan’s anxiety is the only thing keeping him awake late into the night. He spends his time watching Yixing sleep, smiling softly to himself at how peaceful Yixing seems to be. The frown lines on his forehead and at the corner of his mouth are completely gone by now, making Yixing’s face look a lot more youthful—a lot closer to his actual age—than the first time Yifan had met him in person this year. The soft rises and falls of his chest is evident, and Yifan can’t stop himself from brushing Yixing’s hair out of his face, before pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Yixing doesn’t stir, and it’s a far cry from the days when he would startle at the slightest rustle of sheets. 

Nevertheless, Yifan rolls out of bed when he eyes their opened suitcases lying in the corner of their room. They still have not packed their belongings in preparation to leave the next morning, opting instead to spend as much time in each other’s presence as possible. Right now, with the silence of the night enveloping him and nothing else to distract his mind, the reality of an imminent separation looms impossibly close. Yifan feels suffocated by the mere thought of it, but he keeps reminding himself that it is only temporary. 

Seeing that he won’t be able to rest easy for the night anyway, Yifan figures it would do him more good to keep himself busy instead, and immediately sets off to work—beginning with picking up their discarded clothes from the floor.

 

\--

 

Yifan’s selfish wish for the snowstorm to continue—made late last night after he was done packing both their suitcases, in hopes that they’d be stranded at the resort so that they’ll be able to spend more time together—doesn’t get fulfilled. The bright winter sun is filtering through the gap between the curtains when Yifan wakes in the morning, and he groans in frustration into his pillow. 

Yixing merely laughs in response before pressing a closed-mouth kiss to Yifan’s lips, though there’s reluctance in the lines of his body as he peels the covers off himself, sluggishness in the way he stumbles into the bathroom to wash up. 

Breakfast was a silent affair, as was the time when they were loading their luggage into the boot of Yifan’s rented car. Just as silently, Yixing climbs into the passenger seat, resting his head against the window the moment he closes the door, staring decidedly out of it even when Yifan drops himself down on the driver’s seat. The path leading out of the resort has been shovelled clean of snow, leaving Yifan no reason to delay the inevitable for long. 

It’s a reminiscence of their trip down to Deerhurst on the very first day, when the car is filled with nothing but silence, punctuated only by Yixing’s occasional humming whenever he gets distracted enough by the music in his head. They don’t talk at all—Yifan _can’t_ talk, not with his insecurities clamming him up and lodging itself in his throat in the form of an invisible lump. He suspects Yixing might be the same, if the way he rubs his nose and tilts his head backwards from time to time is anything to go by.

Their drive to the airport is shorter than Yifan had expected, even if their trip is impregnated with silence. Yifan deliberately drives as slowly as he can when they near the departure hall, though, forcing his emotions down before he could regret not telling Yixing what’s on his mind. 

“Take care of yourself when you’re back. Don’t tire yourself out with an insane amount of schedules,” he says, and Yixing turns in his seat to regard Yifan with curiosity. 

“Okay,” Yixing replies, “Is that all you want to say?” 

Yixing’s question has Yifan chewing on his bottom lip, his grip on the steering wheel intensifying. Yixing is more perceptive than he lets on sometimes, but most especially so when he’s dealing with Yifan and his constant tendency to bottle up his emotions. 

In the end, Yifan gives in to his selfishness, and sighs. “I wish we could talk more throughout the year, instead of meeting only once in winter. It’s frustrating, when I can’t hear for myself how you’re spending your days, if your schedules are being too harsh on you.”

Silence, then: “Are you not worried about the paparazzi catching on and announcing our relationship to the world?” 

Yifan hesitates; of course he’s worried, especially with the way their countrymen seem so against same-sex relationships. But he figures that it’ll be out in the open eventually, and they’ll still receive backlash years down the line, anyway, and he gains just a little more courage to screw everything. “I just want to be with you. It doesn’t matter if they find out. Even Luhan has announced his relationship, hasn’t he? He doesn’t care. Neither will I.”

“And the fans?” Yixing probes, just as Yifan pulls up by the roadside at the departure hall. 

“If they stay, they stay. If they decide to leave, then I respect that too,” Yifan decides, smiling at Yixing and reaching across the gearbox to hold his hand. “What matters is _you_ , Yixing.” 

That’s when Yixing beams and leans in the rest of the way to plant a lingering kiss on Yifan’s lips. Almost as quickly, he slides out of the car with his backpack and passport in hand, grinning cheekily back at Yifan as he shrugs on his coat. His mouth is red and maybe a little bit swollen from the way Yifan had sucked on his bottom lip during their kiss, and Yixing looks _perfect_ , even with his tousled hair. 

"No one's stopping you from doing what you want, except yourself," Yixing tells him. "I'm always open for conversation, no matter the time of the year." 

"What about meeting?" 

Yixing pretends to think, then shrugs non-committally. "It depends. I know where you live, so." 

"Is that a threat, Zhang Yixing?" Yifan leans over the central console to stare at Yixing in the most threatening manner he can pull off, but Yixing only laughs, before sticking his head back into the car to give Yifan one last kiss. 

"It's a threat, if you think it is," Yixing winks when he pulls away to close the door, but his expressions mellow down to a soft smile moments later. "Have a safe flight tomorrow, Yifan, and I'll see you in China—soon, hopefully.” 

Yifan's eyes follow after Yixing as he goes around to the back to retrieve his luggage, knowing that Yixing would scold him if Yifan ever hopped off the car in order to help him. Yixing is independent—extremely so, and Yifan is proud of him for having such an admirable trait. It comes with their pre-début training, having to leave their homes behind in order to train in Korea, and they're both used to it by now, as well as the loneliness which inevitably comes with it. He wishes he could change that someday, though. There's no reason for Yixing or himself to live in loneliness, when they have each other in their lives. 

Just as Yixing turns to leave, though, Yifan rolls down his window and calls after him. Yixing pauses in his steps, tilting his head questioningly to the side. The sight makes Yifan's heart skip a beat. 

“I love you,” Yifan says, and he can’t believe this is the first time he’s said it to Yixing on this trip. But it's all worth it, though, when the brightest smile blooms on Yixing's features, colouring his already-rosy cheeks a deeper shade of pink. It looks lovely on him, but Yixing would probably punch Yifan in the gut for saying that—it's his special (albeit painful) way of expressing his embarrassment. 

With a cheerful wave and a finger heart, Yixing bounds into the departure terminal with a spring in his step, dragging his suitcase along with him. Yifan can only smile at the sight, feeling lighter than he has been in months, as he drives out of the parking lane and heads back home.

He's certain things will be different in the coming year, and he absolutely can't wait for it.


End file.
